


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 506

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [35]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, Meereenese Valyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 506 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 506 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 506

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
How long have I been here?

TRANSLATION  
 _Skoverda jedha eldan kizir?_

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Three days.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hari tovis._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
I failed him. I failed my men. I failed my queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji qringontan. Pon qringontan nyi vali. Ji qringontan nya dare._

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
You failed no one. You fought bravely. You’ll fight again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji qringonta dory. Ozvilihta nedhinkakydho. Ozvilivozliva tuli._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Why are you here? Why aren’t you with the queen?

TRANSLATION  
 _Skurji la kizir? Skurji do la eji dare?_

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
It was the queen’s order--

TRANSLATION  
 _V’odhir dos eji dare sko--_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
You should be with her, not sitting uselessly by a wounded man.

TRANSLATION  
 _Inka lagho ez jyl, do nuórrari dovodedhakydho eme vala odreta._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
What?

TRANSLATION  
 _Skure?_

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
You’re wounded but you’re not dead. You are the commander of the Unsullied. And I haven’t left your side in days, so you’ll speak to me with respect.

TRANSLATION  
 _La odreta y do ska murghi. Ska ji jinty espo Dovoghedhys. Si do honesk itagho hin kizir hin kari tovis, sibar yn ydrozliva jodahtenuzo._

DAENERYS (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Who were those men?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shparosh shchish fej wal?_

PEDDLER’S WIFE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
They used to fight in the pits. Now they collect the tax.

TRANSLATION  
 _Khimilish shmonchel espa rev. Shil threwish we yerujil._

DAENERYS (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Tax? For whom?

TRANSLATION  
 _We yerujil? Wa shpal?_

PEDDLER’S WIFE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
For the men who own this street.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wa pa wal shka ralish kiz khil._

DAENERYS (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
This street belongs to everyone.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kiz khil mazmash ralal wan thosh._

PEDDLER (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Not anymore.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shil thol._

DAENERYS (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
But the queen has said that all--

TRANSLATION  
 _E ye thal onyeshkh yewetretha shka wan--_

PEDDLER (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
The queen let those monsters loose in the first place.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ye thal rudh sowa kij thinyish shing ye yel._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
The queen set us free.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ye thal yel chetash ye sherwa._

PEDDLER (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
This is freedom? She comes from I don’t know where, she says some pretty words, and now this is my life.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kiz sa ye sherwa? Majish shing tha kiming shkul, yewetrash anghes marta odhre, she shil kiz sa nya klez._

PEDDLER’S WIFE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Quiet, you idiot. If her people hear she’ll have you fed to her dragons.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ra righ, khurf. Ro shie merosh riwilish, a tevozliwash sha awol wa shie saldhrijesh._

DAENERYS (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I’m sure she wouldn’t... She’d never...

TRANSLATION  
 _Swaghij tha komozliwash... Thol komoz..._

PEDDLER (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
We’ve already paid, now leave us in peace.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shil khorej, shil yel tevash ye lighawa._

THUG 1 (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
The price just went up, old man.

TRANSLATION  
 _Y’odhra shil onyeshkh shimonta, wev._

PEDDLER (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
You can’t keep pushing us...

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha kotha khima yel rua..._

PEDDLER’S WIFE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Stop, no. No!

TRANSLATION  
 _Klimash, tha. Tha!_


End file.
